


Снег

by Maria_DeLarge, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [___](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34966) by whereupon. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Снаружи метёт мелкий снег; окно затянуто инеем, словно паутиной трещин. Воздух отливает серостью — скорбь проявляется в свете, сочащемся сквозь мутное стекло.

Сэм замер у окна, будто надеется застыть на месте и стоять без движения, пока не превратится в ледяную статую. «Так и выглядит отчаяние», — думает Дин. Изломанная линия плеч, очертания лица в бледном холодном свете, тени, пролегающие под глазами все глубже по мере того, как заходит солнце.

За окном свищет ветер, проникая в стенные щели и трещины в полу. Они могли бы уйти прямо сейчас, даже добраться до автострады, но в такой гололед им светит навернуться и съехать в кювет или еще черт знает с чем столкнуться на полуосвещенной дороге, и пиши пропало - вокруг неделями никого не бывает. К тому же Дин так ужасно вымотан, что комната размывается по краям. Пока он топал по лесу до сторожки с холодным дробовиком в руках, чуть не отморозил пальцы, потому что забыл в машине перчатки, мать их, а если бы не Сэм, то и плюнул бы на это. 

Сейчас он ни за что не сядет за руль. Ну уж нет, не в таком состоянии.

Да и Сэму не позволит. Тот пытается унять дрожь в руках, судорожно стискивая деревянную раму, и, судя по всему, не чувствуя заноз.

— Сэм, — начинает Дин, и Сэм оборачивается. Они и так стоят ближе некуда, ему остается только без прелюдий накрыть губы Сэма своими и ждать, пока тот отстранится. Дин зверски устал и покорно готов к чему угодно, так что не испытывает ни малейшего страха в долгий момент затишья. Сэм отвечает на поцелуй гораздо охотнее, чем он ожидал, грубо и требовательно обхватывая его за шею чуть повыше воротника рубашки. 

Дин толкает его обратно к окну, чувствуя, как что-то переворачивается, темным жаром разгорается внизу живота. А может, им хватит и этого, если они дойдут до конца. И ничего не останется, кроме дыхания, жара и прикосновений, пока они не будут на какой-то момент абсолютно одни, сами по себе - неважно, где.

Не останется трёх убитых девочек и крови, чернеющей на снегу. Не останется долгих шоссе в никуда и отца, затерявшегося в мёртвом холоде.

Голову кружит от того, насколько низко они уже пали, и сколько им еще падать… Как легко это было и как легко будет потом.

Дин закрывает глаза и ждет.


End file.
